Hiroshi Shirasaki
Colonel Hiroshi Shirasaki was a Japanese officer who served in the Imperial Japanese Army and served in World War II. He serves as the secondary antagonist in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He works alongside Karl von Hershing in an operation to create a backup Axis empire. He is also responsible for conducting brutal and fiendish genocidal massacres in China and the Philippines during the war. Biography China and the Philippines Shirasaki served in China, leading Japanese forces in the invasion of the country. While seizing much territory, he was very implicit in helping the Imperial Japanese in their brutal genocide of the Chinese, conducting numerous cruel mass slaughters of Chinese civilians. While in China, Shirasaki came into contact with Nazi officer, Karl von Hershing and his German Asien Korps, which the Japanese allowed to be stationed in their territory of Manchuria. There, Hershing and Shirasaki began conspiring with each other to carve Manchuria into a German-Japanese base to relaunch their empires should the efforts of the Axis powers in the war fail. Shirasaki later lead troops in the invasion of the Philippines, assaulting Corregidor, which was being defended by Tom Sullivan at the time. Shirasaki's troops chased after Sullivan but he escaped. After the seizure of the country Shirasaki then conducted massacres and tortures of Filipinos and Americans. The Marianas and Manchuria Shirasaki kept working on Hershing's operations, sweeping the areas in Asia to recover gold to fund their operations and gain uranium and V2 missiles. Shirasaki and his right hand, Misuki, toured the Mariana islands at the time of the American invasion of the Marianas, with them torturing American prisoners. When Tom Sullivan and his men ambush them in Tinian town, both Shirasaki and Misuki escape and head back to Manchuria, remaining there and helping Hershing with his operations, particularly now that the aspect of an Allied victory became far more likely. Later on, when the Soviets invade Manchuria, Shirasaki helps lead the defense. With Russian forces inch closer to him, he attempts to destroy evidence and move their remaining resources to Japan. However, as he is preparing this, Viktor Reznov fights past his defenses and he and Mikhail Vylkalev confront him. Shirasaki threatens to burn a map leading to Hershing if he comes closer, but Mei Lin shoots his hand with a sniper rifle, sparing the map and being left at Reznov's mercy. Shirasaki defiantly speaks about how he and Hershing's operation will succeed and achieve greatness. However, Reznov just as defiantly remarks Shirasaki as an evil criminal and then executes him. Personality and Traits Typical of an Imperial Japanese soldier, Shirasaki was an extremely brutal, malicious and genocidal criminal. He was very xenophobic and displayed deep contempt for those he saw as an enemy or as inferior. As such, he was extremely sadistic and cruel, and he was very murderous and enjoyed the suffering of his enemies and victims, relishing in their mass slaughter. He was also very cunning and something of a megalomaniac, working very extensively with Hershing to create a new German-Japanese empire. Relationships Karl von Hershing Shirasaki and Hershing got along extraordinarily well, working very well together and being highly productive. The two were very helpful and cordial towards one another and Shirasaki had much respect for Hershing and saw him as a hero who would help his country of Japan. As such, Shirasaki displayed a fierce loyalty towards Hershing and strove to do whatever he could for him. Viktor Reznov Shirasaki and Reznov greatly disliked each other, with Reznov having a strong dislike of Shirasaki in particular due to his cruel nature and his affiliation with the Imperial Japanese. Reznov held a strong contempt for Shirasaki, and he took satisfaction in executing him. Misuki Misuki served as Shirasaki's subordinate, and he was just as cruel and fiendish as Shirasaki, if not more so. Shirasaki seemed rather indifferent to Misuki, not caring that much about his safety, though he often gave Misuki many opportunities to fulfill his blood lust. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Fascists Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Murderer Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Barbarian Category:Extremists Category:Destroyers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Defilers Category:Homicidal Category:Egotists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Complete Monster Category:Gaolers Category:Right Hand Category:Heretics Category:Authority Category:Hunters Category:Guardians Category:Terrorists Category:One Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Vigilantes Category:Jerks Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Leaders Category:Cheater Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gunman Category:Usurper Category:Lawful Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Slavedrivers Category:Fanatics Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Serious Category:Mutilators Category:Swordsman Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Nemesis Category:Rapists Category:Neutral Category:Enforcers Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Deceased